The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Hakonechloa, botanically known as Hakonechloa macra, a variety of the Japanese forest grass, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fubuki’. The new variety originated from a whole plant mutation of the Hakonechloa macra parent ‘Aureola’ (unpatented) in a nursery in Porter, Wash. in September 2008.
The new variety was first propagated in September 2008, and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by in vitro propagation for at least nine generations in Porter, Wash. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations by in vitro propagation.
‘Fubuki’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to filing of this application.